I'll Love You Forever
by Love Grows
Summary: Laguna and Raine, the unexplained couple, what happened to Raine after Laguna left? I don't own anything about FF8 I only play the game and am writing a fic using the chars, this is my first fic, review please!Finished!
1. Feelings Released

_ "I don't know how to tell him how I feel, the words they just get jumbled every time I try to say them. He just makes me feel weak inside, just thinking of him now…but, not that it matters because I don't think he feels the same at all…I'm just the girl who runs the bar to him. He only stays because he wants to repay me for taking care of him, I know he really wants to travel the world and write about all he sees, but he feels the need to try and make it up to me. I think he worries that Ellone would miss him too much…he's grown attached to her, they're so close. I don't think he realizes though, that if he left…it wouldn't be Ellone who would have the hardest time letting him go, it would be me…"_

Raine closed her journal with a sigh, thinking about Laguna again. She looked out her window and into the night sky. The moon and all the starts perfectly visible, that was the one thing she loved about living in a small town, there were no bright lights to obscure the beauty of the night. Winhill was an excellent place to live, so quiet and beautiful scenery, the only real problem were the fiends that had recently infested the town. Not that she had to worry about that, Laguna took care of them during the day, making it a little safer for Ellone to play outside.

Tears began to well up in her eyes, she loved him, she just was afraid to tell him. Now, she was losing time fast. Two of his old war buddies had shown up in Winhill today, Kiros and Ward, and they spent hours talking. Well Kiros and Laguna did, Ward had lost the ability to speak just before they were separated. These stories brought back memories for her as well. So before things turned into a fiasco with Laguna in charge, Raine headed back down to the bar to resume her work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Miss Raine! There's a man lying in a bloody heap out in the Town square! Come quick!" a voice yelled for her just outside the bar she ran._

_ "A man, bleeding! I'll be right there!" and when she ran out into the rain, there he was on the ground, slightly conscious, one of his bright green eyes looking up at her through matted black hair. "I-I'm going to help you sir! Just a moment...MILO, MACHA, CARRY HIM TO MY PLACE!" She stood at ran back into the bar. "Sorry guys, we're closing early tonight!" she ushered them out the door and locked up before running next door to her own home._

_ "Thanks guys, drinks on the house for you both tomorrow, head home, I can take it from here..." and the two left. She turned to help him and noticed a smile on his face. "What are you smiling about? Aren't you in pain?"_

_"You're…pretty…" he said with that crazy grin before falling unconscious…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that moment in the bar, she almost broke down, dropping a glass, it shattering to pieces.

"Raine, are you ok!" he asked, looking curiously over at her, standing up abruptly. "You're crying, did you hurt yourself?"

"No…I'm fine…" she said bending down to pick up the shard of glass in a cloth towel, throwing them away and quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. "So you boys want anything else to drink, it's almost closing time you know!" she plastered on a smile as she said this.

"No thanks Miss Raine, but I have to say you're very kind for letting me and Ward here spend the night in your living room, we just have a lot of catching up to do with our old war buddy here." He grinned, buddy punching Laguna in the shoulder.

"Well, anything for Laguna, he really helps out a lot here…" she could feel herself getting ready to break down again so she changed the subject quickly. "So is Deling City really as pretty as I've heard?"

"It's not as pretty as it sounds Raine, I prefer Winhill to Deling anyday!" Laguna said grinning his usual goofy grin, she couldn't help but smile when he grinned like that. It was contagious to smile when he did.

"Well boys, I'd better close shop now, I'll meet you at my place when I'm done, off yas go!" she laughed as she pushed Laguna out of his chair and pushed him toward the door. "Don't forget your buddies!" she laughed and he looked at her with an odd smile.

Feelin' a little goofy tonight Raine?" he said as he waved to her, Kiros and Ward pushing him out the door.

Once she was sure that the men were gone, the smile fell from her face. She went about cleaning up the bar and tossing out empty bottles. She began to sweep up the floor when she noticed that there were tears streaming down her cheeks. She stood still a moment and felt that she was shaking.

"Raine…" she heard that too familiar voice behind her. Footsteps coming towards her until she could hear him breathing steadily behind her, a shock went through her as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and a head settling on her shoulder. Her eyes looked over and there he was. She saw those green eyes looking at her, worry in them. "Raine, are you ok…?"

She gathered up all of her courage as she heaved a sigh. "Laguna…I'm fine it's just…I don't want you to leave…because I…I love you…and not like a brother like you're thinking, I really love you, it hurts so much when I think about the fact that you'll probably be leaving soon…" she didn't care about the tears streaing down her cheeks now, she turned around and looked at him, her turning making him move his head from her shoulder. She looked into his eyes a moment before she tried to move from his arms, but he held her there.

"Raine…I love you too…" he leaned down and kissed her, holding her close, for what seemed like forever but was really only seconds.

"…Laguna…" she fell into his arms, crying, but not out of sadness…out of happiness…he loved her too, and that's all she needed to know. That night she fell asleep, wrapped in his arms, feeling safer than she ever had in her entire life.


	2. A SemiSweet Goodbye

The next few days went by in a blur for Raine. Yet, she couldn't have been happier during them. She knew that she and Laguna were meant to be, so even when he told her he was leaving for a while, she knew that he meant he would come back when he said he would come back. So when the day finally came for him to leave a week later, there were no tears shed only smiles and wishes of good luck.

"I'm gonna miss you Ellone!" she watched him hug the little girl she'd cared for, for so long, and smiled. Ellone was crying though. "Don't worry! I'll be back to play with you in a while!" He hugged her and wiped her tears away.

"You….you pwomise…?"She said looking up at him with her big eyes.

"You know I do!" he said smiling. "Now no more tears! Ok! It's you're job to take care of Raine for me!"

"I'll be bwave! I'll take care of me and Raine!" she smiled as she gave him one last hug, and then went back to playing with her dolls.

Raine walked towards Laguna, smiling, happy yet sad all at once. She was happy he'd finally be close to making his dream come true, but sad because he wouldn't be there with her.

"You promise you'll come back…?" she said looking into those green eyes she'd grown to loving so much.

"Of course I will, I don't think I could go too long without seeing your or Ellone's face for long." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her. She embraced him back and leaned up giving him a quick kiss. "I'll love you forever, Raine." He smiled and held her close a moment more.

"I'll miss you…try and write if you can!" she hugged him again then stood back just holding his hands a moment. "Just let us know your ok."

"I will. You can count on it." He kissed her forehead and was about to say something else when he was interrupted.

"Laguna, if we're gonna make it back to the mainland by night, then we have to leave now!" Kiros said smiling. "Raine, thanks for lookin' after our buddy here, we'll be sure to bring him backing one piece!"

Ward bowed to Raine and made a few funny faces for Ellone before they walked off heading for the port where a ship was docked to take them away. Raine and Ellone stood there, just watching as they began to get smaller and smaller until they turned a corner and disappeared from view.

Two weeks after Laguna left, Raine would wait at the door of the bar for the mail everyday and everyday it was the same thing.

"No letter today Raine, maybe to-"

"-maybe tomorrow…" Raine finished with a slight frown. Ellone tugged at her skirt.

"Raine, if Laguna said he's gonna come back, he's gonna come back, so don't worry!" she smiled the big adorable smile that most little girls have.

"I know sweetie, Laguna will be back…I just am looking forward to when he does very much, that's all." She gave Ellone a reassuring smile and the little girl nodded her head curtly before running of to play with her dolls. "Be careful Ellone! There are still some fiends around!"

Ellone just turned back to wave a moment before running into one of the neighbors homes, who had taken up Laguna's job of being Ellone's playmate,

_"Well…he's been gone 3 weeks now, and still no letters, maybe he's so far away that it's taking longer for the letter to reach here…after all, this is a pretty small and little heard of place. I just hope he's ok, and that he's not hurt…because I'm not there to take care of him this time and I don't think I'd trust anyone else with his wounds after all this time of me being the one fixing them." _She sighed before continuing. _"But…I know Kiros and Ward will take care of him, just like they did in their war days…I just hope that Laguna doesn't find someone more interesting, or exciting, or more willing to travel than I am…it's just I can't leave Ellone here…and it would've been too dangerous to take her. I just hope he understands that._

_He means so much to me, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost him, of course I don't know what I would do if I lost Ellone either. They're the only family-like people I have. I hope that I never have to lose them, they're what keep me going everyday of my life…_

_At least I hope to get some letters soon, that's what's keeping me looking up and staying cheerful, just knowing he'll write or be back here with me in time. I am starting to feel sick recently…and I don't know why, I've been sick only one other time in my life, so it's strange. I'll feel weak for no apparent reason and have to sit down and drink something cold just to get back to work again. She won't admit it, but I can tell Ellone knows something is wrong. I just don't want to ask her if she does know, because maybe she doesn't and I'm just going nuts…well I think I've written enough for now. I just think I'll rest now, feeling a bit uneasy again…"_

She set down her pen and stood up, carrying her journal and putting it in the drawer she hid it in under the mess that was within it. She went to the kitchen and got a cool glass of water before returning to her room and slipping under the soft covers of her sheets to fall asleep.

"LAGUNA BEHIND YOU!" Kiros yelled to his comrade that two enemy soldiers were advancing on.

"I GOT IT!" Laguna turned and shot the enemies with his weapon of choice. He turned back and tucked a black strand of hair back behind his ear. "Thanks Kiros, I owe you a drink next time we're in a town with a bar, could be when I go back to Winhill!"

"At this rate…" Kiros said as he attacked and fought with more soldiers. "We're not gonna make it back to anywhere!"

"Don't say that! I promised Raine I'd come back to her and I intend to keep that promise!" he shouted, but as he spoke they were surrounded by Esthar soldiers and before he blacked out, the last thing Laguna thought was about whether or not Raine and Ellone were ok.

Ok this is the end of Chapter 2! Review please! I'm trying my best on my first fic!


	3. Baby Names and Newspapers

_"It's been a month and a half since he left…and I am pretty sure I'm pregnant, and the only person's it could be is his…I hope he comes back before I have this baby though…because I've been feeling weaker with each day that passes and I don't think that after I have this child I'm going to live much longer…it's draining on me…I think Ellone realizes this, and she tries to cheer me up so much, but seeing her adorable face and her cute voice telling me he'll be back doesn't help much._

_Laguna where are you and why haven't I gotten any letters…are you ok…?_

_I told Ellone today I was going to have a baby and she put her head against my stomach trying to listen and said "Can he kick yet!" she seemed a little disappointed when I told her it was too soon for that though. Maybe one day you'll come back, even if it's when I'm gone, and maybe you'll find my journal and find out what has happened while you've been gone, because I may not be around to tell you when you do. When I do die…they're going to put Ellone in an orphanage…and I just hope you're here before then so she doesn't have to be alone…" _She realized her page was being dotted with tears and wiped her eyes, calming down a bit before writing some more. _"She deserves to have someone to care for her, she's always been there for me, even though it seems like she needs me, I really think that the fact is now that I need her more than she's ever needed me._

_She worries a lot for a little girl. Somehow I think she knows much more than she lets on. I think she knows that I'm not going to be here much longer because even when she's smiling, I look at her eyes and see nothing but sadness…sadness so strong I almost start crying every time I look at her now._

_I've come up with what I'm going to name the baby. If it's a girl her name will be 'Melina' and if it's a boy, I really do love this name; if it's a boy he'll be named 'Squall'. I don't know it just sounds like a strong name. I secretly hope it's a boy for that reason. I would want him to be as strong as his dad is. I refuse to say was, I don't think you're dead, so I will not say was. Would you believe that some people in town are already acting like you've died, telling me to forget about you? I was so angry I never opened the bar that night and got an abrupt apology the next morning._

_It hurts me to know I won't be there long for my child after it's born…" _She wiped her eyes again and blew her nose, she didn't want to cry anymore. She held her growing stomach a moment, which brought a smile to her face before she continued to write once more. _"I want to be a good mother but I know my time on this world is almost up…I want my baby to grow up knowing his mom loved him, and that she really wanted to be there for him but that life is often unfair…I hope you come back to see your baby and take care of him, but I've already talked to the owner of the orphanage about this too, and she said she'd be more than willing to take a newborn baby as well. That Edea is such a lovely woman…Well no more talk of this, I'll go to bed, I need as much strength as I can get to make sure my baby is born healthy! I hope you come back soon Laguna…I really do…I'll Love you Forever…"_

She finished up her journal entry and laid in her bed, staring out the window at the starry sky.

"I'm pretty sure that you're gonna be a boy…so Squall, I hope one day, you'll look up at these stars and know your mommy is watching over you…and maybe you're daddy will be back to tell you how much I love you, and how sorry I am that I can't be there for you. Even if he isn't, I know Ellone will treat you like her own baby brother and watch over you for me and for Laguna…" tears stained her cheeks as she drifted off to sleep praying that maybe she was wrong and maybe she would be there for her son after all.

"Raine! Raine!" Ellone called from downstairs. Raine shot up from her bed and ran down the stairs thinking something was wrong.

"What is it Ellone!" she looked at Ellone who turned around and held a newspaper out to her. "Look! Laguna is in a picture!" she held the paper out to Raine, however Ellone couldn't read and didn't see the headline. GALBADIAN SOLDIERS CAPTURED BY ESTHAR SOLDIERS the headline read and beneath were pictures of smiling soldiers who had been captured by Esthar, one of which was the all to familiar smiling face of Laguna. Tears began to streak down her cheeks and Ellone looked at her frowning.

"What's wrong Raine?" she said hugging Raine around the legs. "Awen't you glad to see Laguna is ok?" she looked up at Raine with those same sad eyes that seemed so haunting, but showed concern for her mother-like friend.

"No, honey, I'm fine…I'm just happy to see him…" she lied, plastering on a smile for Ellone. "Go play with the neighbors across the way, I'm going to read the paper…" she said sitting down with it as Ellone nodded and ran out the door. The article had short interviews with soldiers who managed to escape, among them Kiros, she read his part avidly:

_"They surrounded us on all sides and stuff. I was lucky, I knocked out one of 'em and jumped through the rest, making my way as far as I could from the scene, I thought my pal was behind me, but when I looked back I realized he wasn't there…they got him…luckily my other buddy made it, he can't talk but I know what he's sayin' and he's agreeing with what I say, so you don't haveta interview him. I didn't see where they took our men, but if they took 'em to Esthar…I don't think we'll ever see 'em again…no one but the people of Esthar actually know how to get into the place after all…" _the interview went on, but Raine couldn't read anymore. She sat at the table, slumped over, her head in her arms crying. She knew she'd never see him again now, there was no way. He'd been captured and was being held captive or worse executed already by the Esthar government, and there was no way of rescuing him anyway.

She stayed at home and got someone to run the bar for her that night, sitting alone eating what she had to for her baby and crying into the night until sleep overcame her.


	4. A Final Message, a Mother's Words

Months passed and Raine's health only got worse. She stayed home almost every night, different neighbors being kind and running the bar for her, bringing her food and helping care for Ellone. It was nearing the end of her pregnancy and she ticked the days off of the calendar until her due date. It was only days now until she was supposed to deliver her son.

"Squall, I'll get to see you soon…I can't wait…" she smiled as she rested a hand on her quite round stomach, he was restless inside of her. "You seem like you're just going crazy to get out bud…" she laughed slightly, which turned into a cough that wouldn't stop until she drank some water.

"Raine…is he weally coming soon?" Ellone asked putting her head against Raine's stomach and almost immediately removing it. "He **kicked **me!" she said with a frown, but giggling.

"Oh are you gonna be mad at baby Squall when he comes then?" Raine asked with a false frown. "I hope not…"

"No! I won't be mad! I'm gonna love him and hold him, and kiss him, and help you change him, and take care of him like he's my baby brother!" she smiled brightly, but there was still that sadness behind her big eyes.

"Now Ellone, that's a lot of things to do, are you sure you want to help?" Raine asked raising a brow to the small girl.

"Of course I do! I promise!" she grinned again, that sadness still drifting in her eyes.

"Ok, then you promise to love him like your own baby brother forever then?" Raine asked with a small smile."

"Of course I do, Raine!" she hugged Raine's middle and kissed her stomach. "I'll love little Squall forever! I'll watch over him and take care of him!" she said. Somehow to Raine it sounded like Ellone did know she would be gone soon, and that Ellone really would have to be sure nothing happened to Squall and that she'd always be there for him and loves him.

"Ok Ellone as long as you promised than I believe you will." She hugged Ellone, tears in her eyes. She let them fall. "I want someone to always be there for him, so he'll never have to feel like he's alone in the world, and promise to tell him I loved him very, very much…" she said shakily, holding Ellone close.

"I…promise…" Ellone said in almost a whisper not fighting the fact that Raine was basically admitting to what Ellone had suspected, that her best friend was going to die soon. The two girls sat there and cried into the night until they couldn't cry anymore.

"I…I think that it's time for bed now, little girls need their rest!" Raine said putting on a smile.

"So do girls who are gonna be mommy's soon!" Ellone said putting on a smile of her own before heading to her room and falling almost immediately asleep as she went to bed.

Raine walked to her room and pulled out her journal…

_"Somehow I know that this will be my last entry…after this I will give this journal to a neighbor who I know will keep it safe until the day that my soon to be born son, or his would be father, by any stroke of luck return here, should that neighbor die before either, than it will be that neither of them returned here, or returned too late. I just hope the orphanage will take good care of my child, and my lovely daughter-like friend Ellone. I know Edea will…she already has a few children there already. Maybe they'll be Ellone and Squall's playmates as they grow up together._

_I hope he has a good life, and is strong and caring for others like his father was, he was…or is…a wonderful person and he may still be in Esthar…I haven't read the paper since then…I just want to forget the feeling of happiness at seeing his face being struck down by the headline._

_ I hope that whatever kind of man you turn into, my sweet little Squall, that you have people who care about you and love you as much as I do right now and will forever. I also hope you find someone to love as much as I love you're father and that she's beautiful and sees you for who you truly are, not because you've become something great, like I know you will._

_When the time comes that you are strong like your father, take care of Ellone, and please protect her like she was your real sister, like I know she'll protect you until that time. I can't figure it out…but there is something truly special about her. Somehow I see someone wanting to take her in a time to come. So please, protect Ellone._

_I love you, Squall, and I always will. You've been my ray of hope for the longest time. Just please know your mom loved you and she never will stop loving you._

_I give you my last name, Leonheart, because you'll hopefully know exactly what happened to me. I haven't mentioned your father's last name at all in this journal, because I don't want you to get your hopes up and go searching for someone who may be alive but could very well be dead. At least you'll know for certain that I am gone, and that you'll have your last name to remember me by. And…if you do happen to find your father, you won't know it's him, but if he hears your last name…he'll know it's my son…and hopefully he'll ask who your mother was…and maybe if Ellone is around she'll answer the question that will gnaw at his mind…that he was your father…my last name is a rare one after all, if I'm not the last Leonheart as of now, you soon will be…_

_Be strong…I know you will, but I'll say it again…be strong, and I love you._

_Your loving mother who wishes she could watch you grow, but will settle for watching you from the starry blue sky above._

_Look to the stars and I'll be there…_

_Raine" _

She closed her journal and set it on the dresser next to her bed with a note on it for the neighbor that would watch over it. Then her mind slipped away to a dream of the night Laguna and she confessed their love for each other. A smile coming to her lips as she slept away…


	5. A Mother's Gift, a Hero is Born

Raine woke in the middle of the night clutching her stomach in pain.

"ELLONE! GET THE NEIGHBORS! THE BABY'S COMING EARLY!" she screamed from her bed and the little girl rushed into the room moments later to check on her before nodding her head and running out. She returned a minute later with the neighbors who lifted her carefully down to the kitchen.

"Ok Raine…deep breaths…you're gonna be fine…" Clara her one neighbor said, trying to calm her and wiping her face with a wet rag. Raine breathed heavily, very pale in the face, she clutched on to Clara's shirt.

"Take care of him…and take him and Ellone…to Edea's…like planned…"she said and Clara's face turned white, she knew what Raine meant when she said this.

"I will Raine I promise…" a tear streaked down her cheek and on Raine's other side was Ellone, who was pulling Raine's hair back in a ponytail to get it out of her face.

"Raine…I'll tell Laguna about Squall when the time comes…" said Ellone in an almost adult-like voice coming from such a tiny body and Raine hugged her a moment before screaming.

"He's coming!" she screamed and her other neighbor Sandie who was a sort of midwife for the town was coaching her on.

"Ok…Raine when you're ready push…and just keep pushing, it's going to seem hard, but you'll be fine…" she said in a coaxing voice and Raine groaned as she held her breath pushing her hardest. It went on for another hour this way until finally a small scream was heard and Sandie cleaned him up before handing him to Raine. "You're new baby boy… what are you going to name him…?"

"Squall…Leonheart…he's so beautiful…he's going to sweep a lucky lady off her feet one day…" she said as her eyes and her newborn son's met before her body slumped and the woman known as Raine left the world with a baby boy who would one day save them all. Squall Leonheart, an accomplished SeeD. A man with a group of friend he cared for who cared for him just as much as he did them, even if he didn't show it easily. A man who would find love with Rinoa Heartilly a girl who would love him as much as his own mother did, he would never be lonely. Everything his mother wanted for him happened…the only thing was…would his father ever tell him that he was indeed his father?

"Sis…I'm doing ok on my own…I'm doing ok…" a little boy would say, staring at the sky, not knowing his mom was there keeping him company like she always did, even if he thought he was the only person in the world.

The slight breeze that brushed by him a kiss from his mom, who would somehow always protect her son in her last wish for him, he never found her journal, and neither did Laguna…but her neighbor held onto it until Ellone came back and took it, and one day, after he had beaten the most powerful Sorceress and the biggest threat to the world, she would give it to him, and he'd finally know his mother's story. He would then realize that the man, Laguna, that Ellone had shown him in his dreams, and the man who was now the leader of Esthar…was his father…

He went on to live with his love Rinoa forever…and would look up at the stars every night, just to tell his mom that…he loved her.


End file.
